leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rengar/@comment-77.105.54.61-20120822233411
I played him now for about 7 games and I got a picture of him. First off he is not overpowered like some champions that can do ridicilous ammounts of damage with just 1 damage item. He needs to be built in a very unique way in order to stay viable throughout the whole match. If you build him like Tryndamere (1 bersekrer greaver, 2 phantoms, 2 bloodthirsters and 1 infinity edge) you will be able to kill most people with 1 or 2 shots but if Soraka casts starcall near you, you will die from it XD You need to build him in a following way. First off, build a good ammount of attack damage. 250-300 would be nice to have, then build 150 magic resist and armor and have at least 3000 health. Ignore attack speed completely since he relies on proper skill timing and you will gain 150% attack speed when you properly use Savagery and its empowered form. Now when we have this cleared, I would now focus on his gameplay. His jungle is just plain average. He is not super fast like Warwick but not slow like Rammus. I tried him in jungle without smite and he can't pull it off like Warwick, Xin or Olaf. So no smite, no jungle. From level 4 he can stay in jungle as long as he wants. Also unlocking all of your abilities is crucial, since using them builds up ferocity. Level them up in this order Q-W-E and then do as you want. Time your skills in between auto attacks so you will maximize your damage. When ganking try to be creative. Think out of the box, dont just go straight forward in bush and then wait for the kill. For example you can use your ultimate to slip by the enemy in another bush and position yourself from when your opponent wont expect you. After you jump out of bush enemy will be so freaked out that they will waste flash or will panick and make a mistake in 90% of cases. When trying to counter jungle try to use ultimate sometimes so you can see where is enemy jungler. Rengar can be also played as solo top, or he can be an exellent partner with an attack damage carry in bottom lane. You can sustain yourself in lane with healing and you can use bushes to your advantage. Also his ultimate is a great tool for escaping ganks since you immediately go in stealth, just like shaco does. ONE VERY IMPORTANT THING. YOU CAN DETECT TWITCH, EVELYNN AND SHACO WHEN ACTIVATING ULTIMATE. In teamfight you need to let others initiate the fight. Then pop your ultimate and immediately jump to a carry. He will flash out or he will panick, if you manage to kill the carry (which is not very difficult) put your focus to the support. When they are out of the battle your team can then mash the tank, jungler and ap carry with almost not effort. ALWAYS FILL YOUR FEROCITY, YOU WILL NEED IT VERY MUCH. Here is my build. Mercury threads, Trinity force, Aegis of the Legion, Guardian angel, Bllodthirster and Youmuu's ghostblade. Youmuu's ghostblade, Trinity and Bloodthirster is core on him. Trinity will activate a lot since he relies on skills, slow from trinity comes in handy and movement speed is plain good for him. Other stats come in handy. Youmuu's ghostblade synergises the best. You have cooldown reduction which is awesome for him. Armor penetration is good for anyone who deals physical damage and active from youmuu's ghostblade is heck of a thing to have. You will be able to pop ultimate, pop active from youmuu and be swift. Bloodthirster is good for him, gives very nice ammount of attack damage that you simply need and gives you more than needed lifesteal. It will proc your Savagery and Bola strike, so you can actually heal from them. As for Rengar itself I can see that he is ballanced if not underpowered. Slow from his bola strike is not that useful since everybody will flash away and you will not be able to chase them down. Empowered bola strike roots them for 1 sec but it will end the same. Q is fine and should not be touched at all, just as ultimate, it is also fine. For bola strike I think that it should root the target and then slow it. Empowered should additionally stun for 0.5 or 1 second and then slow for the same ammount. His battle roar is good, but I think it needs to have fear attached to it. It very reminds me of Volibear, aside from boosting your defenses and giving you protection it should fear for 1 second so you can have some kind of crowd control with you that is more reliable than a short root. Also fear should be added only to empowered form. That's it, if you have some questions or some objections, shoot, I will gladly answer all of your questions.